1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to birdcages and a process for continuous cleaning and removal of allergens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today""s birdcage is a wire cage enclosure with a grid on the bottom to contain the bird yet allows waste to pass through A pullout tray underneath the grid is customarily lined with newspaper and is removed and replaced as needed. No medium is provided which can contain, suspend and automatically remove the bird dander, feathers and airborne particulate, which are known to cause serious and life threatening respiratory problems.
Managing pet birds, commercially or residentially, can be a health hazard to humans and birds because of the airborne bacteria and disease caused from bird dander and dried bird waste.
Numerous cages and cage cleaning systems have been provided in the prior art, all provide some measure of cleaning but lack the ability to minimize allergens and continuously clean and contain waste with minimal effort or maintenance.
Several types of flush systems have been proposedxe2x80x94for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,612 to Trail (1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,771 to Schuett et al (1992) which suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) The waste can become dried between flush operations creating a difficult cleaning task.
(b) Waste and seeds can fall on semi-dry areas and bounce out of the enclosure.
(c) The intermittent operation of the flush system may agitate or frighten caged birds.
(d) The complicated systems have much apparatus to clean and maintain
(e) Only the specified cage can be used with the systems.
The following types of cage cleaning inventions, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,640 to Del Rosario (1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,107 to Clarizo (1986) also suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Waste becomes dried, bacteria becomes airborne within the enclosed cage making it hazardous to the caged bird.
(b) Only the specified cage can be used with the systems.
Accordingly the problem of airborne particulate and dried waste has not been successfully addressed by prior invention.
Several objects and advantages of the containment system are:
(a) To provide a healthy environment for humans and birds by containing waste and allergens in a safe, manageable embodiment.
(b) To provide gradual removal of waste allowing it to be viewed for a short time, which is necessary for the early detection of illness in birds.
(c) To provide a soothing sound and relaxing environment for birds and humans by the movement of water.
(d) To provide an easily adaptable system to accommodate the variety of sizes and styles of cages used for residential, as well as commercial use.
(e) To provide simplicity of bird keeping by the continuous cleaning of this invention.
(f) To provide ease of maintenance for the bird owner, by the continuous cleaning action and the basic operation of the system.
(g) The durable stainless steel components provide a non-porous surface which prohibit bacterial growth
(h) The continuous movement of water provides welcome humidity for birds.
(i) Ease of use is provided by the large liquid surface, which continuously cleans waste and airborne particulate, and channels it into a small unseen area to be emptied as needed.
(j) Fragrance may be added to the water to provide pleasant aromatherapy
Other advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention the Aqua Clean Birdcage Companion employs a shallow body of water with a gentle current, flowing across a stainless steel tray, trapping and removing the waste and particulate within the water. The waste is carried off the edge of the tray into a plurality of filters, which clean the water in this closed system. The circulating pump returns the filtered water back to the tray to collect new waste and airborne particulate.